Now You See Me
by winterstar77
Summary: What happens when Harry realises the one person who seems to see the real him is none other than the Slytherin Prince and that he in turn has noticed him? My first attempt at a Drarry fic...all reviews welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe you had me strung out all over you like that  
One minute you're sweet the next minute you're sour  
I taste the envious predictions, change with each hour_

_**Limp Bizkit - Stalemate**_

Harry meandered down the almost empty Hogwarts corridor completely engrossed in his thoughts. He wasn't even sure of the time he just enjoyed these moments to himself. Not many would think him capable of having a rational string of ideas and ideals but he was a lot more intelligent than he let others around him see.

He had come to the conclusion that the headmaster may not be all that he seemed to be. How many times had he nearly escaped death because he did not have all the facts before he went out and did something foolish? How many times had he merely scrapped by putting others around him in danger?

It wasn't just the near misses that he seemed to feel the headmaster was responsible for but how his life had been dictated by the actions of the old coot. He was coming to the conclusion that even his friends were pushed in his direction.

They never saw him. The real him. Ron was often complaining about never having enough money or becoming insanely jealous of the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived, while Ginny seemed to be under the impression that they were "meant to be". She believed one little kiss would solve his attraction to the male species and cause him to fall madly, deeply in love with her.

He shuddered as he remembered her last attempt at catching him unawares. He had just left Quidditch practice when he had been grabbed from behind and pulled underneath the stands. Before he had a chance to whip out his wind in self-defence his emerald eyes locked with the blue eyes of his stalker as she leaned forward to initiate her long awaited kiss.

He had pushed her away roughly and told her rather forcefully to sod off. Much to his disgust Ginny had broken down in tears and had torn off towards the Gryffindor common room to cry on Hermione's shoulder about how mean Harry had been.

His thoughts turned towards the bushy haired girl. Seriously that girl was a know-it-all, what the hell had the hat been thinking when placing her in the house of bravery. It was more than clear that she was a Raven through and through. Perhaps it was because of her bravery in interfering in other people's business? It was ridiculous how many times she seemed to sprout off about one thing or another in regards to his life. Technically it wasn't even his life that held her fascination…it was everybody's. He was sure he had seen Seamus cringe in fear when she started in on her. Dean somehow managed to ride to his rescue.

But she too held the belief that he should settle down with Ginny. It was in those moments that he wondered why he had convinced the sorting hat not to place him in Slytherin. Maybe he would have been better off in the house of snakes? Better he take the chance of survival than that of servitude?

What would have happened if he had accepted the hand of one Draco Malfoy all those years ago? Harry had often thought of different ways he could renew the hand of friendship with the snotty blond. More often than not his good intentions seemed to always end in altercations with the Malfoy heir. The very attractive Malfoy heir…WHAT?


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh no, I see,  
A spider web, it's tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,_

_**Coldplay - Trouble**_

Harry stopped in his tracks at that thought, almost running into one of the many enchanted armour suits lining the corridor. He shook his head in denial at the direction of his thoughts. No way was he attracted to the poncy git! Damn it! He really was. Well that explains so much…the question hovering across his mind was it possible anything could come of it? They were on opposite sides of the war. Hell he was responsible for Malfoy senior landing in Azkaban.

He continued down the silent hallways turning at the next corner not even focused on his surroundings. He vaguely heard footfalls heading his way but before he could find a handy nook to hide himself he collided with said person.

Picking himself off the ground he went to offer an apology, his anxious emerald eyes clashing with a pair of stormy, pale grey.

"Bloody hell Potter! Get your freaking eyes checked and watch where you are going!" Spat the very object of Harry's rather intense thoughts.

"Me? Malfoy you are the one that ran into me!" Harry's thoughts of a reconciliation disappeared into thin air when faced with a rather pissed off pureblood.

Malfoy snarled at Harry and pulled out his wand. "If you can't watch where you're going I'll make it so you can't find your way at all! _Obscuro!"_

"_Protego!"_ Harry countered. "If you wanted to blind me Malfoy you only had to remove my glasses. Even the first years know that I can't see worth a damn without them." He snorted in amusement at Malfoy's astonished expression at the unusual reaction to the attack.

Malfoy dropped his wand to his side and took a good long look at the Saviour. He's eyes taking in the messy mop of hair and moving down to the tip of his dragonhide boots before meeting the emerald gaze with a considering look. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Not the response I would have expected from you Potter. Where's the rest of your entourage?"

Harry sighed softly and ran his hand through his messy locks. "Maybe I'm hiding from them?" He admitted softly.

A loud snort was the response from the other boy. "Honestly never expected to hear that from the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Harry shot Malfoy a look of disdain. "There is a lot that you probably don't hear or see you about me you prat."

Grey eyes narrowed at the insult and he roughly pushed passed Harry intending to continue on to his destination. Before he could get very far a slender hand grabbed his arm to halt any further progress. He shook it off rather forcefully. "Molesting other students? My, my how the mighty have fallen."

"Said the Snake that attacked a Lion for no other reason than an accidental meeting!" Harry was not amused in the slightest. While running into the blond haired Adonis was a stroke of luck it was not going how he hoped it would. He hadn't even realised that he had ended up in Slytherin territory. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for running into you." He held out his hand in a tentative move.

Malfoy looked at him without any sort of expression, his face completely guarded. He looked at the offered hand, even moved a step forward as if to accept, before turning away and storming off in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

Harry stared at his own hand for a few short moments a little stunned, and if he admitted to himself, a little hurt. He now understood how Malfoy felt all those years ago. He shook his head dejectedly and moved to go towards the tower. Knowing his luck if he didn't get out of the dungeons soon he would run into a certain greasy haired bat.

An apology was due to the head of Slytherin. After the pensieve incident the potions professor had been even more sadistic towards him in class. Even going so far pair him with Neville and using him as the test subject. He was still recovering from the last trip to the hospital wing. They were supposed to be brewing Draught of Peace, funnily enough it was one to relieve a person of anxiety. Obviously Neville needed one before ever stepping foot into the classroom. Instead of adding powdered moonstone he had grabbed moonseed and tossed it in before Harry could stop him.

He had managed to push the anxious boy out of the way and created a shield to stop the explosion from harming anyone else in the room. However it didn't stop a few splashes landing on his robes and causing them to combust in bright purple flames. Snape had snarled in disgust at the disruption to his class and had banished his robes before he could be too badly damaged, leaving him standing in hand-me-clothes that were way too big on his small frame. Snickers could be heard from the snakes while horrified gasps could be heard from his house. They had lost 50 points for that disaster and Harry had earned detention cleaning out the first year cauldrons for the next two weeks.

So lost in thoughts he hadn't even realised he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. By the disgruntled noise she was making the portrait had obviously made a few attempts at gaining his attention. He muttered the password before silently creeping through the common room.

"HARRY!" A shout was heard from the lounge near the fireplace. He turned around hoping that he could get away before the bushy haired twit could ambush him about his midnight walk. "We were so _worried_ about you! Where have you been?" He cringed at the slight screech in her voice.

Ron had been startled awake at the commotion, a hint of drool at the side of his mouth. Harry snorted to himself in amusement. Yeah he definitely had picked the wrong house. He glared at his so called friends and walked towards the boy's dormitory. "This is my exit…see it…believe it…bye bye!" He took off before anything further could be said. By the sounds of his so called friends he had left behind they didn't find his parting comment at all amusing.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews MirrorFlower and DarkWind and Alwayslaughint1! I appreciate it. *Hands over giant choc-chip cookies* This longer chapter is for you guys. Enjoy! Any suggestions, comments or even a Beta reader would be very welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

_I've got a dream to take you over  
Exploding like a supernova  
I'm going to crash into your world  
And that's no lie_

_**Savage Garden - Violet**_

Harry woke up early that morning, he wanted to get to breakfast without having to have any sort of confrontations with Ron or Hermione. Removing the silencing and locking charms from his curtains he quietly collected his robes and headed towards the showers. His thoughts flashed to the meeting he had with Malfoy last night.

He had thought he had made some progress towards a tentative friendship with the Slytherin Prince, until he had stormed away. At least he had managed to surprise him with his responses instead of having an outright duel with the blonde.

Harry rushed softly through the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the great hall for breakfast, thoughts still directed towards a certain pureblood. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, surprised to see so many of his fellow seventh year students. His gaze ran between Zabini and Parkinson, noting that Malfoy sat between them rather than next to his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

He raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise wondering what happened to split them up. He quickly filled his plate up with some pancakes and smothered them in syrup before pouring himself some pumpkin juice. Glancing again at the Slytherin table his emerald gaze clashed with pale grey, one blonde eyebrow raised in question. Harry decided he would have some fun while their gazes held and gave a slow, deliberate wink complete with a smirk worthy of any snake.

Harry watched in amusement as the usually graceful Malfoy heir chocked on his breakfast. He decided there and then that he was going to do anything he can to unsettle his so called school nemesis. He quickly finished his breakfast hoping to clear out before he ran into certain members of his house.

Looking at his time table he sighed in dismay, double potions…great. Double checking his bag to make sure he had all the required materials for the class (including his 3 foot essay on the properties of Asphodel) he took off towards the dungeons. As he left the great hall the back of his neck prickled, he turned to look at the head table disturbed to see a gleam in the Headmasters eye. The old coot was upto something…Harry knew it, felt it.

Whatever the goat wanted Harry certainly wasn't going to give in so easily. Perhaps he could use this as an opening to talk to the potions professor. He was going to be early anyway so hopefully he might have a few moments with the head of Slytherin.

Once again while he had been lost in thought his body had instinctively headed towards the dungeon. Taking a deep, calming breath Harry knocked on the door to the potions classroom. Half of him was hoping Snape wouldn't be in; the other half of course wanted this confrontation. Harry knew he needed to form some sort of alliance with the potions master. His list of those he trusted were very, very slim.

"Enter!" snarled a familiar voice from inside.

Harry took another calming breath, praying with all his might that he could hold on to his temper. This could go badly. He opened to door and slowly walked in, gently closing it behind him.

Snape was behind his desk, obviously marking essays, his quill speeding across the parchment. Obsidian eyes glared up from the marking and widened slightly over whom exactly had dared disturb him. Snape's eyes narrowed and his quill snapped in his tightened grip.

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise… this wasn't going to go as well as he had thought.

"Potter!" hissed Snape. "Is there a reason why you're standing there like an idiot or do you presume like always that the world revolves around you?!"

Harry wished he had some calming drought with him, he tempered down his anger at the insult and took another breath. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?!" came the deadly reply.

"I said I'm sorry." Harry tried to appear as contrite as possible.

"For what incident are you apologising for? Perhaps constantly interrupting my classroom with your abysmal attempt at the art of potions making? Or is it the desire to make my life a living hell?" Came the snarky response.

**Author's note: Thank you to the very wonderful following reviewers – kitty, Faliine and again to MirrorFlower and Darkwind – you guys are the reason for this next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short…the next one will be longer I promise. I hope I'm keeping up with your expectations! If you see something you would like added feel free to drop me a line **** *excitedly hands out triple choc cookies for everyone who reviewed***

**More review equals more cookies (hint hint)!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tell me who you are, I am spellbound_

_You cannot have this control on me_

_Everywhere I go, I am spellbound_

_I will break the spell you put on me_

_**Lacuna Coil – Spellbound**_

Harry disguised his snort of laughter with a cough and Snape speared him with a suspicious look. "A bit melodramatic don't you think, sir?"

Snape raised himself slowly from his seated position with both hands planted firmly on the desk and leaned menacingly towards the black haired youth. "10 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting one of your professors!"

Harry opened his mouth in protest.

"Care to make it 20 Potter?!" Harry's lips tightened in displeasure and Snape sent him a malicious smirk in response. "Now would you kindly spit out the real reason for this early, impromptu visit as I sincerely doubt it is the sudden love of potions, or the urge to sprout random, unbelievable apologies."

Emerald eyes narrowed and a hiss of breath escaped between clenched teeth. "I have come to the conclusion that the headmaster does not have my best interests at heart and even though we have had...issues...in the past I would like to formally apologize for all the things I have said and done that has clearly impeded any chance of an alliance between us."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow at the unusually articulate response. He carefully sat back down and steepled his fingers thoughtfully against his chin. Obsidian eyes took in the scrawny teen in front him. This was completely unexpected. What had been the catalyst for the sudden disbelief in Albus Dumbledore? He glanced again at the so called saviour. He wasn't sure what to make of him and that thought in itself was kind of disturbing. "What makes you think that a mere apology would clear up any of our past...issues?" he smiled condescendingly.

Harry was glad that at least he was having an almost civil conversation with his surly professor. He could have done without the loss of house points though...one step at a time. "I can't afford to have one of my greatest allies in this war against me."

Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Of all the expected replies he hadn't seen that coming from a mile away. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter." Once again he leaned forward on the desk, hands gracefully folded. He considered the boy in front of him and was confronted with the total sincerity of the emerald gaze.

Harry shifted nervously from the intense gaze. A slight nod from potions master caused hope to flare in his chest. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to gain your trust and I will follow your every instruction to the letter."

"Might I enquire as to the sudden lack of faith in our glorified headmaster and your sudden deflection from those considered friends? May I also point out you have a head of house you can confess all your sins to?"

Harry leaned against a desk dejectedly. "I have previously tried talking to her but she brushes aside all my concerns of that manipulative old goat. Even..." he quickly shut down his next train of words, not wanting anything about the Dursleys to leave his lips.

"Even what? Potter." Snape was shocked at the flash of fury he saw before it settled behind guarded features. He hated to express any kind of concern towards the boy but that look was one he expected on a member of his house and not on the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"Nothing, sir."

"You come to me expecting some sort of alliance and yet will not trust me with something you are so obviously hiding?" He glared at the teen.

"What you think I am hiding has nothing to do with the war, nor has it any bearing on our situation!"

"I'll be the judge of that! _Legilimens!"_ His wand had snapped into his hand with the flick of a wrist as he aimed Harry. The only thought running through Snape's mind was to get to the truth of the boy in front of him. He didn't believe for one moment the motives were sincere.

Before Harry could even think of throwing up shields to protect himself he felt his mind invaded. Trying to hide his every thought, his memories, proved to be difficult against the slippery Slytherin. No matter how hard he tried random thought patterns would be captured by the invading mind. Summoning every bit of magical strength he possessed he threw it at Snape, only wanting to remove him from his mind.

Shock appeared on Snape's face as he went flying backwards, his chair tangling beneath him. He gracefully picked himself off and righted the chair before turning a hard glare in the direction of the wild magic. "Just what was that?!" Snape snarled. He didn't remember the boy having that much power.

"That is one of the issues I was hoping you could help me with _sir!_" Harry angrily retorted.

A Snape raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic response. "Potter you will explain to me why I had an impromptu flying lesson right now or you will not like the consequences of your actions!"

"And attacking a student who comes to you for help is not reason enough?!" Harry tried to control his temper and pull his magic under control.

Snape stood to his full height and tried to intimidate Harry. "Explain…now!" He spat out.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath willing his magic to flow back into his core. Taking a calming breath he looked towards the potion master, amused at how he always managed to get on his nerves. "You heard about the last confrontation I had with a death eater last summer?"

Snape nodded impatiently.

"One of them cast a spell at me…I think it was supposed to turn me into a squib in the hopes of giving moldy voldy a better chance at offing me. The effects of the spell surprised us both…ended especially badly for him." Emerald eyes darked at the memory, he hadn't wanted another death on his conscious.

"And the spell used?" Snape wanted to shake Harry.

The youth turned soulful eyes back towards him. "_Magicales__core__disseminabu__."_ Harry said softly.

Snape let out a startled gasp. "You do release what that spell should have done Potter?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "It would have destroyed my magical core, not only that but to have any magic ripped out that way would have caused mental unbalance…it would have left me a drooling idiot in St Mungos for the rest of my life."

Snape snorted to himself, thinking that the boy was already a bit unbalanced. "And the reason the curse did not take effect?"

Harry's eyes focused on Snape once again barely managing to rein in his temper and magic. "Because _someone_ placed a magical block on my core…this spell ripped away the blocker causing the death eater to disintegrate in the rush of magic!"

Snape paled. "A block…" He shook his head in disbelief. "No one would be that stupid as to restrain a magical core, especially at such a young age as would be needed in your case. The block would eventually release under great stress killing not only the victim but anyone in front of them." He looked at the teen in front of him an obvious question in his eyes. "Who…?"

"I'll give you a hint…he is a meddlesome old coot who is responsible for the continual run-ins with old voldy and is currently the head of the _order of the flame-grilled chickens!"_

Before any further response could be made there was clamber of noise behind the door, students had arrived for their first round of classes.

"We will discuss this further tonight Potter…detention 8 tonight…don't be late or I will remove points!"

"What?! Why?" Harry blinked startled eyes.

"For the unwelcome flying lesson!" Snape snarled gleefully.

**Author's note: Thank you again to my wonderful reviews Faliine and MirrorFlower and Darkwind! You guys rock! I am trying to make longer chapters…I can promise you the next one will be even longer. I hope you enjoy. *Hands out LOTS of cookies to the fantastic reviewers* **

**The spell used for the unblocking of Harry's magical core was 'Magical Core Disperse'. This was translated using Google's translator English to Latin so I apologise if it is incorrect.**


End file.
